patience
by freyja0taku
Summary: It's hard to wait for something just to never come, but it's more painful to know that it will be fruitful after you gave up.


**Summary:** It's hard to wait for something just to never come, but it's more painful to know that it will be fruitful after you gave up.

Once part of a compilation but I think it's better to be separated...

Short and silly. Possibly humorous. But then again when I say it's humorous, it's not funny. Just not meant to be taken seriously..

* * *

 _patience_

Should I give up on it? I'm not sure if I'm ready to do that. I mean, I've been waiting all this time and my wait still haven't blossomed. I'm not even sure if it will bear fruit... It would deeply hurt my heart if it wouldn't.

I always knew that I'm not one for waiting but if I give up on it now... now that I have waited for quite some time, wouldn't it be such a waste?

But on the other hand, what if I kept waiting for this just to never come? The time that I lost would be irreplaceable. It would be more practical to just give up and try again some other time if I recovered enough. I just hope that the second time around would do good.

Why am I even waiting for this if I can just start anew, right?! It would be easier. I wouldn't have to carry the burden of this endless wait.

Still, I prayed that once I gave up, there would be no appearance of the expected response. It would be oh so devastating to learn that the second I gave up, the thing I was waiting for finally decided to show up.

With a steeled resolve, I claimed to end it... end this foolish wait. I held my breath as I did and sure enough... it appeared on the screen the second I closed it!

I let out the agonizing cry that was stored within me, echoing it to the whole house.

I heard a series of loud thud from the stairs, going near to where I was. "What happened? You alright? What's wrong?" Roxas asked, concern and worry painted on his face.

"Roxas..." I whimpered softly. He looked calmer now, realizing that no one was holding a knife at my throat, seeking for the imaginary treasures they think we might have.

"What's the matter?" He asked, the words coming out of his mouth easily and almost sounding perfectly practiced.

"Your tab is toying with me," I complained immediately. He just stared with a raised brow so I began to elaborate. "Everytime I open an app, the load is excruciatingly long and after I exited it, it would briefly show a glimpse of what I was waiting for."

"Okay," he drawled in answer to my explanation. "You're being dramatic again but it's nice to see that you're perfectly fine. Your shout sounded like you're about to get killed. You know that's gonna be bad for your health. That reminds me, we—I mean you—should eat something nice." He said as he reached the table beside the sofa for some nice chocolates.

"I didn't sound like that," I immediately protested.

He looked away with a light scoff. As if saying, _Of freakin' course! That would be the one thing to stick in her mind_. But he chose to be wise and responded differently. "How would you know?" he challenged, sounding playful as he went to sit beside me.

I was quick to realize that he was distracting me. "I still want to read that thing," I stated, going back to the main reason why I endured a long, almost never-ending minute of my life.

He sighed. "I told you that we should buy a new one, this one just keeps on lagging. It'll drive you crazy, believe me." He unwrapped the sweet delicacy before catching my eyes in his and pushing the chocolate in my mouth. "It's outdated anyway."

I consented and started to chew, I felt the calming effect soon enough. I pouted slightly when the words he uttered registered in my mind. "But it still works."

He cupped both of my cheeks in his hands. "Yeah, but it's too old to function now." Then he moved his face closer to mine and our eyes met. Before I got lost in the bright blue orbs, I realized that he was aiming for my lips so I didn't let him.

"You do know that this," I waved the object in his face, emphasizing my point as I ignored the look on his face. "Is a gift from your friends, Axel and Xion."

"I know." He backed away and placed a hand on his chin. "Do you want to see it displayed in our living room? Or maybe I could give a room for this in our bedroom?" The smirk on his face told me otherwise that he wasn't serious.

"Roxas," I scolded gently which earned a laugh from him.

"I have other gifts from them, so give it up. I'll keep it somewhere in my drawer if you want."

It was fair enough so I nodded. I know that it was a bad thing to just store things but I couldn't help it. It was a habit ingrained deep in my bones.

I let him pull me in an embrace, leaning on him comfortably as we started yet another cuddling session. Me, who was truly enjoying and relaxing on his arms, and him who felt the same but was also probably searching for an excuse to procrastinate in his work.

The silence was broken when Roxas spoke, "You know, I think it's a good idea to demand another one from Axel and Xion."

"Think you can imagine them giving one to you only because you said so?"

We didn't have to think too long for the answer.

"Nah," we simultaneously answered and laughed afterwards.

* * *

08/24/17


End file.
